Kickers Powers
by Sesshodemon
Summary: Megatron learns about Kickers powers and will stop at nothing to Kicker. But when he finally gets to have a sival conversation with Kicker Megatron will do anything to understand. Mild KM paring.


**Kickers Powers**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Summery: Megatron learns about Kickers powers and will stop at nothing to Kicker. Mild K/M paring.

"Kicker I need to ask you something."

"What is it Measha?" **(Did I spell that right?) **

"What do you think will happen if the decepticons find out about your powers?"

"Come on Measha you know that won't happen."

"I know but I just want to know what you think would happen."

"Well I think they would either try to kill me or capture me."

"Kill you!"

"Measha they try to kill me every day already they would probably just try a little harder. Really it's no big deal. Why are you asking about this anyway?"

"I'm asking because Megatron saw your hair glow and you telling Optimus about the missiles coming before he could pick it up on radar. Kicker I think Megatron knows about you."

"Your joking right? Measha tell me your joking."

"I'm sorry but if I did then I'd be lying. I'm sorry Kicker."

"It's ok lets go tell Optimus about this"

The two of them walked down the hall to the control room in silence. When they reached the door Measha said something that stopped Kicker in his tracks.

"Kicker what do you think of me?"

"What do you mean Measha?"

"I mean what do you see me as Kicker a friend, a sister, or something else?"

When Kicker heard the something else part he blushed deep red. He knew that he might as well tell her now seeing as how he didn't know if he'd make it to see another day.

"Measha I like you a lot." Kickers face was now blood red having said this.

"What do you mean by like? A small crush or.. love?"

"I mean love. Measha I love you I have for a while now."

"Oh Kicker I love you to." Measha then stood on her tippy toes and kissed Kicker on the lips while putting her arms around his neck. Kicker returned the kiss deepening it and putting his arms around her waste. The two of them stayed like that for about a minute or so before the door to the control room opened and all of the Autobots saw them making out. They separated quickly blushing feverously.

"Ha I knew they would end up together. Hey Jetfire they got together before we finished our mission so you owe me $20" by this time Ironhide was dancing around singing "Measha and Kicker sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-Geeeeeeeeooooow. Kicker what was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Kickers face was so red now that the bots couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger at Ironhides actions.

"So when' the wedding?"

"OPTIMUS" everyone laughed when kicker and Measha yelled at Optimus simultaneously.

"Ok, ok. Mind telling me why you were outside the control room." When Optimus said this, the two went from looking mad and embarrassed to looking depressed.

"Optimus do you remember when I used my powers the last time we saw Megatron?"

"Yes why?"

"I think Megatron saw it."

"Are you sure?" Optimus was now very nervous he knew that if Megatron knew about his powers then Kicker would be in grave danger.

"No I'm not but I have this gut feeling that he knows about my powers maybe not much but he knows about them." Everyone knew that Kicker was right there was no way that Megatron didn't know after Kickers display of them on the Ice Planet.

"If he does know then he would know about you ability to predict things along with your ability to sense energon."

For the next couple of weeks they went attack free from the cons. They started to stop worrying about Megatron knowing about Kicker. But when Megatron attacked they knew for sure that he knew about Kickers powers.

"Hello their Optimus Prime. Tell me where is the human boy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh no reason except that he can help me find energon with those powers of his."

"So you do know about him."

"Yes I do. Now give him to me."

"You know that I'll never let that happen."

"Yes and that's why I have prepared for battle."

The two sides fought for what seemed like hours but was in reality only thirty minutes. It became apparent that the Autobots would lose and it was starting to become too much for Measha and Kicker to watch from the ship.

"Measha I can't watch this anymore."

"Ok let's go to your room."

"Ok."

When they got to his room they stepped in and Kicker looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Measha you know I love you. So much that I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Kicker what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss and then after about two minute he backed away from her until he was standing in the doorframe. "I'm sorry." With that he turned around and walked out the door when he did he closed and locked it so Measha couldn't follow him. "I have to go I can't let the con hurt the bots."

On the other side of the door Measha was pounding on the door "Kicker open this door let me out. Please Kicker doesn't have to be like this please don't do it I'm begging you don't go."

"I'm sorry Measha but I have to. I love you. Good bye."

"KICKER"

Outside of the ship everyone could hear Measha's voice scream "KICKER."

"That was Measha." Megatron used Optimus's distraction from the battle to his advantage by attacking which caused Optimus to fall over. Kicker who appeared in front of Optimus in his battle suit using the Star saber to fly stopped the final blow from Megatron.

"Megatron I'm the one your after not him. If I go with you will you leave the bots alone and allow them to heal from this fight." Megatron hesitated for a moment thinking and then stood up straight and nodded his head. Megatron then transformed and opened his cockpit.

"Get in." Kicker slowly walked over to Megatron but hesitated when he heard Optimus's voice.

"Don't do it Kicker. It doesn't have to be like this we can stop them. I made a promise to protect you."

"It looks like you have to break that promise Optimus. Take care of Measha for me." Kicker then climbed into Megatron's cockpit. Megatron then took to the sky and called for his team.

"We have what we came for lets move out."

The cons alone with Kicker then went through the warp gate that Megatron created.

"KICKER" Could be heard coming from the ground and Kicker turned around to see Measha looking up at him with tears in her eyes screaming his name. When he saw her Kicker felt tears trying to break through but he wouldn't let them fall. He decided that he might as well try to sleep until they reach their destination but this action was stopped by Megatrons voice.

"I hope you know I can see you and that I see those tears but you are a real man aren't you and you won't let them fall. Tell me do you love that girl?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes. I hope you don't try any crazy escape attempts to get to the woman that holds your heart in the palm of her hand."

"You won't have to worry about that. Megatron you may not relies this but when you love someone or something that you know you'll hurt you should just let it go and if it comes back then it's meant to be but if it doesn't then it means that it was never meant to be no matter how much it hurts to see it walk away and never return."

"Sort of what your doing only in this case it's the one that causes the pain that is leaving not the one whose bound to get hurt and is let go. You really love her."

"Yes I do you happy. Why do you care anyway?"

"Lets just call it leverage for if you ever try to defy me."

"You're going to use my feeling for Measha against me. Classic bad guy move toying with other peoples emotions so you can manipulate that person into doing what ever you want. But remember if you or your team so much as puts one hair on her head out of place you better get ready to live in the deepest darkest corners of hell."

"You know I knew I would like you. Even though you handed your heart to a woman you don't let your emotions control you and you are willing to fight for revenge if she is hurt"

That was the last thing said between the two as they flew the rest of the way to Unicrons body in silence. About an hour later they reached their destination.

"Demolisher I want you to set up an oxygen generator so the boy can breathe. Starscream I want you to teleport to Earth and gather some supplies such as food, water, clothing, and any other item a human requires. Cyclonus I want you to clear a room in the upper levels by the command center for him to live in. Everyone else go train and when you three are finished with your assignments join the others in training.

"Yes sir" and with that the cons went to work on making a human boy comfortable.

"Kicker was it?"

"Yeah."

"There are some rules here and your going to have to follow them.

1) You will pull your own weight

2) You will inform me or Starscream immediately if you sense any energon

3) You must inform me or Starscream about any visions you have

4) You must train with my team.

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

"I here the oxygen generator running you can get out now." When Kicker stepped out of the cockpit Megatron transformed and the other cons poked their heads in to say they had finished their assignment. "Remove your helmet." Kicker did so only to reveal a face no older then 16. "You're only a kid. How did you get your powers?"

"I was on Cybertron and Primus chose me. I don't know why but he gave me these powers." Megatron seemed to be in deep thought for a moment when he heard Kicker say this.

"When my team finishes training I want you to train for at least three hours and you can't use the simulator."

"Ok."

Five hours later Kicker was doing some intense training using the gravity manipulator and setting it on ten times Earths normal gravity. Because he had been working in heavier gravity he replaced his battle suit with a pair of black gym shorts that stopped at his knees and a white mussel shirt that showed of his well-developed mussels. After he finished training for four hours he turned the gravity back to normal and walked over to the window and put his hand on it.

"Measha, I'll see you again. I don't know when but I will and when I do I'll marry you and take care of my baby." As Kicker left the room to go take a shower and then get something to eat Megatron stepped out of the shadow. His mine was centered on the one thing Kicker said that made him feel, in a way, guilty. _A baby._

_THE END_

**(That's my story. If you want me to write a sequel I want at least 5 reviews. I may right it before I get 5 reviews but I wont post it until I get all 5. Megatrons always liked Kickers attitude and seemed to respect him in battle so I think if Megatron found out about Kickers powers that respect would grow but he'd still try to catch him. With Measha having a baby and Kickers personality working to develop kindness in the desepticons I think I have a good sequel in mind but I need ideas so review.)**


End file.
